A Loners Path
by demonboy96
Summary: (A/U) high school life after living a life of being shunned Vegeta decided on being alone, except for Goku but he didn't count on meeting Bulma. Now after twelve years the two meet again but what will happen after Bulma is rejected? (Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Krillin/18)


**A LONERS PATH**

Disclaimer: **I will say this only once I don't own anything but this story and any characters I make up**

_Summary: _ (A/U) high school life after living a life of being shunned Vegeta decided on being alone, except for Goku but he didn't count on meeting Bulma. Now after twelve years the two meet again but what will happen after Bulma is rejected? (Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi, Krillin/18)

I sat at my desk bored out of my mind. The teacher just kept rambling on about the important of avoiding alcohol and drugs. I was in my school's auditorium which had a concert hall set up; this was designed to avoid making high school students sit in uncomfortable metal chairs and on the floor. I was in the upper area in the back, I sat in the section where no one else did. I was so bored I started to poke at the tops of my tall fiery black hair, and yes it's natural. I got bored with that so I started to look for my so called friend Kakarot. We weren't really friend even though he thought so. The only reason I even know him is because his father and mine are friends and I've had the displeasure of knowing the Yamamoto's all my life. Though his name was Kakarot he liked to call himself Goku Son or Son Goku one of those to.

"Awww look at that the spikey haired freak is sitting all alone" I suddenly heard an annoying voice whisper to me and it was one that I had known all too well. I shot a glair at a teenage male with a few scars on his face and short spikey hair. His name was Yamcha he thought he was big and tough because he knew how to fight. For some reason unbeknown to me he got the idea that he could beat me in a fight even though I have proven him wrong on countless occasions.

"What the hell do you want scar face?" I shot back in a whisper tone. The fact the he was still breathing pissed me off.

"Well Vegeta, I just wanted to inform you that your friend "Goku" is with my crew not yours." He paused for a second and made sure to stress the "Goku" taking into account that I always call him Kakarot. "Oh wait I forgot you don't have a crew." He then started to laugh in a hushed tone while sneaking back to his seat. After he had returned all the way down the aisle the teacher running the assembly released us and I gladly left. I walked to the stair care and made way up. Teenagers rushed pass trying to hurry to class or to meet their friends. I made my way up the stairs and quickly went into a room the led to the roof, I had stolen the key from the janitor and made a copy to I could come to this place whenever I wanted. I ran up the second case of stairs and opened the second door to the roof. It was the most peaceful place in the school and no one bothered me while I was there, I sat down closed my eyes and started to think. As I thought a strange thought crept into my head but I decided to not ignore it.

_I was crying, a little boy kicked me in the face and knocked me down. I stood back up tears streaming down my face and looked at the kid for mercy_

"_Please?" I asked and started to beg. "Please don't heart me anymore I said I was sorry."_

_This only made the other kid kick me in the face twice as hard. The force of the hit sent me flying back and into a tree._

"_You're a little bitch." Said the kid with the long spikey hair falling down his back, his friend was a bald teenager with a mustache. "For the record kid we go around beating up bitches like you." He said as he made his way over to me._

"_Hey Raditz, let me get this one." The more muscular teenager said. He reached over and grabbed an apple off a nearby tree and dropped it to the ground. "I'll grind this little five year old into the ground." He then smashed the apple under his feet as he ran towards me._

_I cringed as he ran to me and closed my eyes, I knew I was about to be in a lot of pain. All I heard were now two sets of footsteps rushing towards me._

"_Stop!" I heard I little girl's voice scream out. I opened my eyes to see Nappa, the bald man, dead in his tracks. The girl in front of me was a little shorter than me, she had long blue hair that was done up in a big pony tail. She had her arms up in the air as if she was blocking me._

"_Little girl," Nappa started. "Get out of the way now or your head is going to resemble that apple over there." He pointed to the apple that he had crushed and it made her cringe, but regardless of that she still defended me._

"_I don't care what you do to me I won't let you hurt him." I couldn't figure out why she was doing was this for me. "You can't hurt him!"_

"_You little bitch!" Raditz started as he made his way over to us. "Nappa I'm stepping in you got to beat up those older kids today."_

_Nappa moved aside as Raditz made his way over to us. Both this mysterious girl and I quivered as he quickened his pace. In one swift motion Raditz kicked the girl across the face sending her flying into a tree, just as I did only moments before. In the moment that she got kicked I felt something, it was a foreign feeling of pure hatred, I didn't know it but this feeling would carry on for the rest of my life. I was so angry I ran up to Raditz and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall and grab his stomach in pain._

"_Raditz?" Questions Nappa as he ran over to us. "You are going to pay for this runt I wi-"_

_Before he could finish I jumped up and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. When I saw he was unable to move I started beating him, hitting him as hard as I could. The feeling was exhilarating._

The sound of a door opening snapped me out of my memory. I looked to see a boy standing in the door way. He was a bit taller than me with wild spikey hair. He was wearing the exact same thing as me blue jeans and a blue t-shirt the only difference was that he was wearing an orange jacked and mine was blue.

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"The same way it always is Kakarot." I replied

"I saw that you were in deep thought, what were you thinking about?" He questions while he took off his jacket and wrapped it around himself.

"Nothing…" I paused for a second thinking of a way to explain what was going on. "Well I was thinking of the first time I met her."

The way Kakarot looked at me; it was as if he knew exactly who I was referring to. He smiled at me then took his iPhone 4s out of his pocket and unlocked it for me. I was puzzled as to why he was doing this but I took the phone anyway. "Just take a look at this I think you'll like it, and you can just put my phone back in my locker" That was all he said as he stood and walked out.

He's such an idiot. That was the only thing I thought before I looked at the phone. When I saw what he wanted me to see I froze, it was amazing. He had just talked to her, Bulma.

_Text conversation_

**Bulma: hi Goku. How are you?**

**Goku: BULMA! I haven't talked to you since you moved all those years ago. I'm great, how are you?**

**Bulma: I'm good and I have some news for you. I'll be moving back to japan, my parents had a dome house built.**

**Goku: Really? That's great! You must own that giant yellow dome that's been in the making for about a year.**

**Bulma: That would be it and I have to go soon but how is Vegeta?**

**Goku: you'll have to see for yourself when you get here have a safe flight.**

**Bulma: ok and thanks Goku! .**

_End conversation_

So, I thought as I put the phone in my pocket. Bulma is on her way back. To be honest I didn't want to see her. A scowl emerged on my face it was there out of the true and utter hatred I had for that women. The way I saw it she was so beneath me she didn't deserve her name, after what she did to me on the last day we saw each-other. I stood up and tried to brush the thought to the back of my mind, so I stood up and made my way back inside the school. I walked down and up the halls around the school in every place I could get to. As I walked I heard something, a woman's voice one that I had never heard before.

"Thank you sir, and yes after seeing the class list I do know one person in class A8" she said as she began walking in my direction.

Class A8? That was my class. I couldn't help but think of her sweet voice and by the way she walked, no, the way she glided through the halls I knew she must be beautiful.

I had a feeling I had heard that voice before, but I couldn't place it, that is until I saw her hair. It was at that moment I unknowingly stepped out into full view of her and she too could clearly see me. She had long blue hair but it was tied up into a giant pony tail.

"Vegeta is that you?" She asked as she walked to over to me. "It is you!" She yelled as she ran over and hugged me.

I didn't know what to do, so I didn't say a word or even hug her back. What I did I still regret to this day, because after almost twelve years of now seeing the girl that saved me when I was a child, I pushed her down.

**So what do you all think? I'm working on the second chapter right now so tell me what you want to see and if you have any questions I'll answer them**


End file.
